Sunday
by LawLadystein
Summary: Ketika Furihata harus memilih antara kedua orang yang menyukainya/for Erry-kun/R&R.


Sunday

**-o-o-o-**

Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC, typo dan semacamnya.

Akashi Seijuurou, Furihata Kouki, OC.

**-o-o-o-**

Ketika Furihata harus memilih antara kedua orang yang menyukainya.

**.**

Don't like don't read

**.**

**Hari minggu ini**

Akashi terdiam duduk di kursi yang terletak di depan rumahnya. Sengaja di pagi hari ia habiskan untuk bersantai dan menghirup udara segar. Tidak seperti orang lain yang bersama dengan pasangannya masing-masing pergi untuk berkencan. Lain halnya dengan Akashi yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di rumah, karena memang dia tidak—lebih tepatnya, belum memiliki pasangan. Terkadang adiknya pun sampai heran, mengapa kakaknya yang tampan memesona itu masih saja sendiri. Padahal Akashi Seijuurou bukanlah seorang psikopat. Artinya, pasti ada—bahkan banyak—yang mau menjadi pacarnya. Perlu ditekankan itu. Alasan lain, mungkin saja Akashi sedang mencari seseorang yang pas untuk menjadi kekasihnya atau bahkan pendamping hidupnya. Oke, masih terlalu jauh untuk memikirkan masalah pendamping hidup.

Di pagi minggu itu, Akashi terlihat berpikir. Tidak salah lagi ini menyangkut adiknya—umurnya lebih muda dua tahun dari Akashi—yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Bagaimana tidak aneh, akhir-akhir ini, Akashi sering melihat adiknya memakai rok. Itu bukanlah kebiasaan sang adik. Ia selalu memakai celana _jeans_ kemanapun jika akan pergi.

Sempat terlintas dalam benak sang surai merah, kalau adiknya sedang jatuh cinta. Dan ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa orang yang sedang jatuh cinta bisa saja merubah penampilannya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba ketika melihat sang adik yang mencurigakan, dan seperti orang yang hendak kabur diam-diam.

Langkah anak perempuan itu terhenti. Ia jelas dengar apa yang baru saja masuk ke telinganya. Tiba-tiba mimik wajahnya berubah menampilkan kekecewaan.

Ia berbalik ke sumber suara. "Apa kak? Apa aku masih tetap tidak boleh pergi?"

**-o-o-o-**

Anak perempuan berambut merah dengan panjang sebahu itu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa. Ia kesal bukan sembarang kesal.

"Kenapa selalu tidak boleh? Oh! Ayolah kak ... kali ini~ saja, ya? Dia pasti sedang menunggu." Nada memohon itu begitu jelas terdengar di telinga Akashi.

"Apa? Menunggu? Siapa yang menunggu? Kau punya pacar tanpa sepengetahuanku?" Akashi bertanya dengan nada intimidasi.

Adiknya—Akashi Sayuri—merasa ingin bunuh diri ketika apa yang tadi ia ucapkan itu salah. Mulutnya tiba-tiba terkunci dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Tidak mungkin ia berbohong karena ia tahu risikonya nanti.

"Kalau diam saja berarti benar." Akashi kembali berkata.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tidak boleh pergi." Kata-kata itu terdengar jelas di telinga Sayuri, dengan hati yang terpaksa. Ia harus membatalkan acara kencan bersama dengan kekasihnya.

Sudah—kurang lebih—dua minggu ia merasa dikekang selama _weekend_. Rasanya seperti terkurung di dalam sel. Padahal di waktu akhir pekan inilah ia seharusnya menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan pasangannya.

_Drrrt. Drrrt. Drrrt._

Sayuri mengambil ponsel di dalam tasnya ketika ia merasa ada panggilan masuk. Ia mendesah pelan ketika tahu nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Ia terpaksa menolak panggilan itu, dan sengaja membalas lewat pesan singkat. Setelahnya, ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya kalau minggu depan ia harus bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya walau tidak harus dengan berkencan.

**-o-o-o-**

**Hari minggu ini**

Beberapa detik yang lalu, bel sudah ditekannya. Kini, pemuda itu hanya tinggal menunggu saja seseorang membukakan pintu dari dalam sana. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi rumah milik kekasihnya. Dan tentu saja, rasa _deg-degan_ muncul tanpa diperintahkan. Tapi ini adalah hal yang wajar baginya.

Dari dalam, pemuda itu merasa pintu akan dibuka. Kedua tangannya menggenggam sebuket bunga untuk kemudian diberikan kepada seseorang.

Setelah pintu itu terbuka, lelaki pemilik rambut coklat itu terdiam sebentar ketika orang yang membukakan pintu bukanlah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Mencari Sayuri? Silahkan masuk." Akashi menuntun lelaki yang menjadi tamu itu dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi dengan saling berhadapan dan menunggu Sayuri.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sayuri datang dengan pakaiannya yang sudah rapi. "Kouki-_kun_ sudah datang?" Wajah ceria yang terlihat itu menyambut kedatangan orang yang tadi dipanggil 'Kouki-_kun_' itu. "Furihata Kouki namanya," ucap Sayuri kemudian ketika tahu kalau Akashi pasti akan menanyakan tentang siapa nama pemuda yang sekarang sudah jelas kalau pemuda itu adalah pacar dari adiknya sendiri.

"Dan, oh ya! Kalau kakak ingin menanyakan umur Kouki-_kun_, dia umurnya sama dengan umurku," tambahnya kemudian.

Sayuri kemudian mendudukan dirinya di samping Furihata. "Kouki-_kun_, kenalkan, dia kakakku. Akashi Seijuurou."

Kedua tangan pemuda itu saling berjabatan. Menandakan bahwa mereka sudah berkenalan.

Lelaki berambut coklat itu terlihat gugup ketika harus berhadapan dengan Akashi. Tapi ini mungkin adalah hal yang menurutnya wajar, karena ia memang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou, kakak dari kekasihnya tersebut.

"Sa-salam kenal, Akashi-_san_."

"Salam kenal." Akashi menarik ujung bibirnya. Menampilkan senyuman khas dari dirinya.

**-o-o-o-**

**Hari minggu ini**

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat tanpa disadari. Sekarang, setiap hari minggu Furihata menjadi sering mengunjungi rumah kekasihnya. Bahkan tidak ada minggu yang terlewat. Itu pun karena memang permintaan Sayuri juga, karena ia pikir kalau tidak bisa pergi ke luar untuk berkencan, pasti bisa bertemu di rumah saja 'kan?

Awalnya Akashi tidak setuju dengan permintaan sang adik. Namun, apa hak dia melarangnya?

Memang awalnya dengan berat hati Akashi mengizinkan Furihata untuk sering mengunjungi rumahnya—untuk bertemu dengan Sayuri—. Namun, setelah beberapa lama, Akashi merasa 'berat hati' itu hilang lagi. Boleh dikatakan, tidak masalah jikalau Furihata sering berkunjung ke rumahnya. Bahkan, boleh dikatakan juga jika setiap hari berkunjung pun tidak masalah.

Siang ini, di hari minggu. Mereka mengadakan makan siang bersama kecil-kecilan.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Kouki-_kun_ ternyata bisa memasak dan ini enak." Sayuri berujar—bermaksud memuji—setelah ia merasakan masakan itu menuju lidahnya.

Furihata tersenyum senang. "Ah, benarkah? Ini memang sengaja aku buatkan spesial."

"Dan, kudengar kakak juga ikut membantu?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Akashi mantap.

Senang dan wajib disyukuri ketika punya kekasih seperti Furihata Kouki yang begitu perhatian. Sayuri terdiam seketika, ia mengamati gerak-gerik Furihata ketika sedang makan. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya tertuju dengan satu hal.

"Kouki-_kun_, tanganmu kenapa?"

"O-oh, ini?"

"Dia hanya terluka sedikit." Yang menjawab bukanlah Furihata sendiri, melainkan Akashi.

"Kouki-_kun_ tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sayuri khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Ini hanya terluka sedikit. Mungkin besok akan sembuh," ujar Furihata meyakinkan. Kemudian ia tersenyum untuk membuktikan bahwa memang itu tidak terlalu sakit.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Furihata terdiam, ia kembali teringat insiden yang baru saja terjadi tadi ketika sedang memasak untuk makan siang.

**.**

"_Berhati-hati lah, pisaunya tajam, dan ini sayurnya." Akashi bernasihat._

"_A-Akashi-san?"_

"_Kau keberatan aku membantumu?" nada itu terdengar seperti tidak suka._

"_Te-tentu saja tidak. Ta-tapi daripada kerepotan lebih baik Akashi-san menunggu saja," jawab Furihata. Ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyuruh Akashi untuk pergi meninggalkannya dari dapur itu._

"_Ternyata kau tidak suka? Baiklah kalau begitu."_

"_Ti-tidak, bu-bukan tidak suka tapi aku takut Akashi-san kerepotan," jawab Furihata sejujur-jujurnya._

_Akashi menghentikan langkahnya untuk keluar dari dapur tersebut. "Aku tidak kerepotan sama sekali."_

"_Tapi Akashi-san—"_

"_Aku harus bilang berapa kali kalau aku tidak kerepotan, Kouki?" perkataan tersebut benar-benar ditekankan, sehingga membuat lelaki yang lebih pendek sedikit dari Akashi itu tidak bisa menolaknya untuk membantu dirinya memasak._

"_Baiklah..."_

_Laki-laki berambut coklat itu kemudian mulai dengan mengiris wortel. Dia melakukannya dengan gerakan cepat dan sepertinya kurang berhati-hati—_

—_Sret._

"_Aw!" Gerakan refleks itu berhasil menjauhkan tangannya yang sudah terluka dari pisau tersebut._

"_Sudah kubilang, berhati-hatilah." Akashi menghampiri Furihata. Refleks, lelaki dengan selaput pelangi berlainan warna itu memegang tangan Furihata kemudian menghisap bagian jari yang terluka._

_Furihata kaget bukan main. Ia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba sulit untuk digerakan, membeku seketika. Jujur saja, dengan diperlakukan seperti ini, Furihata menjadi tidak enak hati dan agak risih. Ini mengingat bagaimana kalau Sayuri melihatnya?_

"_Aka-Akashi-san?"_

"_Tunggu sebentar," perintah lelaki berambut merah itu yang sekarang melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil first aid kit._

_Furihata mengomel kepada diri sendiri menyangkut perasaannya. Jangan sampai hanya karena kejadian seperti ini,—dan kejadian sebelum-sebelum yang menyangkutnya dan Akashi—ia jadi merasa jatuh cinta kepada orang absolut berkepala merah itu. Dan ia berada di posisi serba salah sekarang._

_Beberapa menit—tidak lebih dari tiga menit—Furihata mendapati Akashi membawakan kotak pertolongan pertama itu. Tadinya ia ingin menolak untuk diobati dengan alasan 'ini pasti akan sembuh dengan sebentar.', tetapi niatnya untuk menolak tidak jadi ketika melihat kondisi jarinya sekarang, darah masih mengalir—walau tidak banyak._

_Akashi kemudian meneteskan obat luka di kapas dan melilitkan di bagian yang terluka dengan menggunakan perban._

**-o-o-o-**

**Hari minggu ini**

Furihata termenung di ruang tamu sendirian—seperti biasa, ia selalu mengunjungi rumah Akashi—. Sebentar lagi, Sayuri akan berulang tahun dan ia pasti harus menyiapkan kado apa yang harus diberikan. Tentu saja itu membuatnya bingung. Sayuri menyukai hal-hal sederhana namun tetap membekas di hati dan menjadi kenangan indah yang akan terus ia ingat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mendapatkan jawaban dari hasil pemikirannya tadi. Kemudian ia berdiri dari kursi yang baru saja diduduki, dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera pergi ke tempat di mana ia akan membeli hadiah. Namun sebuah sumber suara sukses membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Akan aku antar, Kouki." Dengan nada sedikit memaksa, seseorang berucap seolah ia tahu apa yang akan Furihata lakukan.

Tidak salah lagi itu adalah Akashi. Kalau menyangkut Akashi dan perintahnya, Furihata pasti tidak bisa menolak seluruh apa yang dikatakan seorang lelaki bermarga Akashi tersebut.

"Tidak ada penolakan."

Tekanan yang diberikan pada setiap kata dari mulut Akashi membuat Furihata mengatakan, "Baiklah, Akashi-_san_."

**.**

"Kita tidak pakai mobil," ujar Akashi. "Tapi pakai motor."

Furihata bingung sebentar. Baru kali ini seorang bangsawan ingin menggunakan motor ketimbang menggunakan mobil. Tetapi walaupun ini motor, motor yang dimiliki Akashi sangatlah berbeda dibandingkan dengan motor kebanyakan yang orang miliki. Boleh dikatakan itu adalah motor ninja yang lebih gagah dari yang lainnya. Oke, lupakan tentang motor.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan Kouki?" tanya Akashi memastikan—sembari memakai helm.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa Akashi-_san_."

"Baiklah kalau begitu naik," perintah Akashi dengan dirinya yang sudah siap mengendarai motor itu.

Ia menyalakan mesinnya kemudian menjalankan perlahan dengan kecepatan normal. Sampai ketika ditengah perjalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai oleh kendaraan-kendaraan lain, dengan tiba-tiba Akashi berucap, "Kouki, apakah kau yakin aku akan menjadi kakak iparmu?" tanya Akashi samar-samar namun tetap terdengar oleh Furihata.

"Tentu saja, Akashi-_san_," jawab Furihata pasti.

"Aku rasa tidak," timpal Akashi dengan pasti dan yakin. "Dan, pasti tidak akan," lanjutnya kemudian.

Furihata terdiam kemudian. Ia tahu betul maksud dari yang Akashi katakan tadi. Dirasa-rasa, jantungnya malah memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya sehingga menimbulkan detak jantung yang tidak beraturan.

Ditengah jalanan yang memang agak kosong—tidak terlalu banyak kendaraan—Akashi menambah kecepatan mengendarainya sehingga terasa seperti sedang berbalapan saja. Furihata yang merasakannya refleks memeluk Akashi—yang Furihata sendiri tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia harus berbuat seperti itu—, dan benar-benar refleks namun tentu saja detak jantungnya masih berdetak cepat. Sehingga dengan pasti Akashi bisa merasakan detak jantung itu. Akashi benar-benar mengendarai motor tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Akashi yang mendapati perlakuan tersebut, menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Dalam benaknya, Akashi bisa membuat Furihata jatuh cinta kepadanya. Tentu saja itu akan terjadi. Pemuda absolut itu pasti akan mendapatkan hati Furihata Kouki walau Furihata sendiri telah berpacaran dengan adiknya. Bagi Akashi, itu hanya hal kecil yang hanya bisa dilewati dengan sekali lewat.

Inilah alasan mengapa Akashi sering memberikan perhatian kepada Furihata. Karena kenyataan mengatakan bahwa Akashi memang menyukai pemuda berambut coklat itu. Dari sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu—ketika kurang lebih dua minggu setelah mereka bertemu.

Dan ini adalah ujian berat bagi Furihata sendiri. Ketika ia harus dihapakan oleh dua orang, yang sekarang telah terbukti menyukai dirinya. Ia bingung dan tentu saja jika seperti ini, ia harus memilih. Tapi dengan memilih seperti itu, pasti akan menyakiti hati dari salah satunya. Namun, fakta masih mengatakan, Furihata belum sepenuhnya menyukai Akashi. Ia masih menyayangi Sayuri yang sekarang masih menjadi kekasihnya.

**-o-o-o-**

Furihata berdiam diri di depan rumahnya menunggu hujan reda. Hujan yang satu jam berlalu masih turun dengan deras. Ia merasa gelisah, berharap hujan cepatlah reda. Alasannya, karena hari ini dia memang harus mengunjungi rumah Akashi untuk bertemu dengan Sayuri yang tujuannya ingin memberikan kado—yang baru saja ia beli hari minggu kemarin bersama Akashi—.

Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang dipakai di tangan kirinya. Jarum detik itu terus berjalan menghitung waktu. Dengan perkiraan bahwa hujan yang akan lama reda itu, Furihata memaksakan dirinya untuk pergi sekarang juga. Lagi pula jarak dari rumah miliknya ke rumah Akashi tidak terlalu jauh walau jalan kaki—menurutnya.

Dengan hati yang mantap, Furihata mengambil sebuah payung sebagai perlindungan terhadap dirinya agar air hujan itu tidak terlalu membasahi bajunya. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah kotak yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam payung dengan erat.

**.**

Setelah beberapa perjalanan yang tidak terlalu banyak memakan waktu, akhirnya, kakinya bisa berpijak di depan rumah milik Akashi itu. Seperti biasa, bel adalah hal utama yang selalu ia tuju.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Furihata mendapati Akashi membukakan pintu itu—lagi-lagi Akashi—.

"Kouki?" Hal pertama yang ditanyakan Akashi ketika melihat kondisi pakaian Furihata yang agak basah karena hujan yang memang disertai angin walau tidak terlalu besar. Pemuda seperti Furihata Kouki ini benar-benar nekat dan berani mengambil risiko.

"Masuk," perintah Akashi. "Sayuri sedang sakit," lanjutnya kemudian ketika Furihata hendak membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Ikuti aku sebentar," perintah Akashi—lagi—yang ternyata langkah kakinya menuju kamar milik Akashi Seijuurou.

Kenapa harus kamar Akashi? Memangnya ada Sayuri di dalam sana? Mungkin itu yang terlintas dalam pikiran si pemuda rambut coklat tersebut. Namun pemikirannya salah besar, ketika ternyata Akashi meminjamkan pakaiannya kepada pemuda yang tadi sempat kehujanan itu.

"Harus dipakai."

"Tapi, Akashi-_san_—"

"Harus dipakai, kubilang," katanya sekali lagi. "Segeralah ganti pakaianmu, aku akan menunggu diluar."

Telinga Furihata menangkap sebuah suara berisi perintah yang benar-benar harus dilakukan. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar Akashi Seijuurou, dan ini baru pertama kalinya. Dirinya merasakan suhu kamar yang hangat tersebut, sehingga membuat dirinya seolah enggan untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

Tanpa diperintah sama sekali, ia duduk di pinggir ranjang itu. Ia menatap pakaian yang sedang ia pegang sekarang. Kemudian secara tidak sadar ia menciumi aroma dari pakaian tersebut. Aroma-aroma khas dari Akashi Seijuurou. Dan ia sadar bahwa jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat saat itu juga.

Setelah berlama-lama ia hanya diam, dirinya menyadari kalau ia harus segera berganti pakaian. Akashi pasti akan menunggunya.

Setelah dirinya selesai mengganti pakaiannya, ia kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu dan ia tidak melihat Akashi setelahnya. Ia kemudian mencari dan menemukan Akashi sedang menyiapkan sebuah alat kompres untuk menurunkan demam.

"Sudah selesai Kouki? Sekarang bisa kau bantu aku?"

"Tentu saja Akashi-_san_, dan terima kasih untuk bajunya."

Furihata membawa wadah kecil berisi air dan kain di dalamnya. Tentu saja Furihata tahu, barang itu harus ia bawa ke mana. Tidak lupa, sebuah kotak yang diketahui itu adalah kado, ia bawa juga.

Furihata masuk ke sebuah ruangan di mana itu adalah kamar milik Sayuri. Ia melihat seorang anak perempuan seumuran dengannya terbaring lemah di sana. Furihata benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ternyata Sayuri akan sakit seperti itu. Penyakit memang datang kapan saja.

Ia meletakan kedua barang yang tadi baru saja dibawanya di atas meja—yang letaknya di samping ranjang tersebut—, kemudian tangannya memeras kain basah untuk ditaruh di atas kening Sayuri.

Sayuri membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu di keningnya. "Kouki-_kun_?" Dan segera menyadari bahwa Furihata memang ada di situ saat ini.

"Kau kurang menjaga kesehatan," timpal Furihata kemudian ia duduk di kursi dekat ranjang di mana Sayuri terbaring.

Teringat sesuatu, Furihata mengambil kotak hadiah dan memberikannya pada Sayuri.

"Ini, untukmu yang sedang berulang tahun," ucap Kouki kemudian. "Dan selamat ulang tahun."

"Waaaahh, ini? Untukku? Terima kasih Kouki-_kun_." Wajahnya mengekspresikan kesenangan. "Sebuah baju rajutan, ini bagus Kouki-_kun_," lanjut Sayuri kemudian ketika ia sudah membuka dan melihat apa isi dari kado tersebut.

Furihata hanya bisa tersenyum menimpali ucapan Sayuri. Ia akan ikut senang ketika orang-orang disekitarnya pun senang.

**-o-o-o-**

**Hari minggu ini**

Furihata Kouki bertemu dengan hari minggu lagi. Kali ini ia berada di sebuah kafe yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah milik Akashi. Tentu saja di sana hanya ada dirinya dan Sayuri.

"Kouki-_kun_ menyukai orang lain?" Kata-kata itu terdengar di telinga Furihata setelah pemuda berambut coklat itu mengatakan bahwa mereka harus mengakhiri hubungannya sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Furihata diam sebentar. Berkali-kali ia meminta maaf. Ini menyangkut tentang perasaannya yang diketahui memang berpindah kepada orang lain. Harus Furihata akui kalau ia menyukai kakak dari Akashi Sayuri yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Perasaan itu memang datang tidak cepat, namun lama kelamaan perasaan suka itu melekat dalam hati Furihata. Walaupun dulu sempat diakui bahwa dirinya masih belum menyukai Akashi. Tapi kali ini, ia tidak bisa menyangkal fakta kalau dirinya memang menyukai Akashi.

Furihata sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingin menyakiti hati orang lain—dengan cara mengakhiri hubungan seperti ini. Tapi, jika mereka berdua tidak mengakhiri hubungannya, Furihata pikir, dirinya mungkin akan lebih menyakiti perasaan Sayuri.

"Siapa dia, Kouki-_kun_?"

Mulut Furihata terkunci seketika. Tidak mungkin ia memberitahu kalau Akashi lah orangnya.

Tapi kemudian ia berkata, "Seseorang."

**-o-o-o-**

**Hari minggu ini**

Furihata—lagi-lagi—berdiri di depan rumah yang tentu saja milik Akashi. Berdiri di sana namun tidak seperti biasanya yang langsung memencet bel. Kali ini, ia terlihat ragu. Bahkan sempat terpikirkan, kalau dirinya lebih baik segera pulang saja dari situ.

Tidak. Tapi tidak mungkin Furihata pulang begitu saja. Dia kan baru saja datang ke situ.

"_Kouki, apakah kau yakin aku akan menjadi kakak iparmu?"_

Furihata menarik napasnya kemudian menghembuskannya. Seketika itu juga, sebuah pertanyaan kembali teringat dalam memorinya.

"Jawaban yang benar adalah 'tidak', Akashi-_san_."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka dari dalam walau sebenarnya Furihat belum memencet bel sama sekali.

Matanya menatap iris berlainan warna itu.

"Kouki?"

"A-Akashi-_san_?"

"Sayuri sedang tidak ada di sini, kebetulan sekali dia tadi pergi. Boleh dikatakan dia pergi bersama dengan temannya."

"A-aku, aku—"

"Aku hanya sedikit memberi tahu saja, walau sebenarnya kau datang ke sini untuk bertemu denganku 'kan?"

Tepat sekali Akashi Seijuurou. Perkiraanmu selalu benar.

Furihata terdiam malu-malu. Kenapa Akashi selalu tahu tentang Furihata apapun itu.

Melihat Furihata yang malu-malu itu, pemuda dengan mata heterokrom itu membawa tubuh Furihata kedalam pelukannya.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau aku tidak akan pernah menjadi kakak iparmu."

Furihata hanya bisa menerima terhadap apa yang pemuda tadi lakukan kepadanya. Berpelukan dengannya dan merasakan aroma khas Akashi, membuat Furihata benar-benar senang.

**END**

Ini pesananmu(?) dan akhirnya jadi juga, Erry-kun...

Cuman kayaknya ini gagal total, asli ini gatot. /nangis/ plis itu Akashinya apaan :" serasa bukan Akashi banget, dan ternyata bikin karakter si Akashi itu susah (?) menurutku sih. Yah, ini juga pertama kalinya aku bikin AkaFuri.

Dan saya tahu ini pasti tidak sesuai dengan harapan Erry-kun. Saya mohon maaf :")

Terakhir..

Review...


End file.
